poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Frax's death/Jay's sacrifice/Ending
This is how Frax's death, Jay's sacrifice, and Ending goes in Dawn of the Nindroids. is enraged for the unfortunate outcome of his comrade Frax: Once I am done ripping all of you apart, I will avenge my comrade! Mac Grimborn: Don't force us to destroy you, Frax. then pilots Doomtron launches his missiles at Doomtron, destroying Frax from Doomtron inside approaches Frax as he dies Overlord watches The Overlord: You fool! You destroyed my loyal robot, and my Doomtron! Killer Frost: That'll show you! Overlord growls Mac Grimborn: You're without your favorite robot, Overlord! The Overlord: That was it? That was all you've got?! Overlord traps the heroes in his golden tentacles Eric Myers: Why isn't the armor working?! The Overlord: Because your time is over! Jay escapes Jay: Support me, guys, for one last time. jumps from one building to another to defeat the Overlord Jay jumps on him Golden Weapons absorb his energy Jay: Let my friends go! The Overlord: Go where, doomed ninja? Overlord smirks weapons continue absorbing his energy is still holding on watches in horror The Overlord: The Golden Weapons are too powerful for you to behold. Your survival chance is zero! Jay: This isn't about numbers! It's about family. Overlord's tentacles turn green and drop the heroes looks nervous watch as Jay keeps holding on heart reaches critical mass is scared Lloyd Garmadon: He's not letting go! Mac Grimborn: His heart's reaching critical mass! Cole: If it does that, he'll explode! Kai: Let go of him, Jay! What is he doing?! Sensei Wu: He's protecting us. is scared Jay: I am a Ninja and Ninja never quit. Go, Ninja. Go! uses his lightning on the Overlord The Overlord: What are you doing? Let go, you fool! Axe and Tronicon retreat Cyclobots run away tries to run to him Zane: No, Jay, no! stops him Sensei Wu: We have to get out of here. Now! forces everyone underground Overlord is weakened is still using his power lightning strikes at the Overlord The Overlord: growls shocks the Overlord and Zane look in sadness Kai and Zane: No! despair watches in tragedy is tragic to watch Nya: No. heartbeat begins to drop Overlord is still weakened by lightning begins to have flashbacks first flashback shows the heroes fighting Samukai second flashback shows the heroes attacking the Mut-Orgs Ninja: (flashback) Ninja, go! third flashback shows Jay asking Nya to be his Yang flashbacks end as Jay continues to weaken the Overlord Overlord is still weakened flashback of Mac talking to Jay Mac Grimborn: (flashback) There's something special about you, Jay. flashback ends as he smiles flashback of Jay confronting Trakeena Jay: (flashback) I know who I am! flashback ends as the Overlord is still struck smiles as his heartbeat levels continue dropping and has more flashbacks of his days as a ninja watches from inside the sewers flashback of him and Mac fighting Omega Mac Grimborn: (flashback) We can do this. flashbacks end as Jay's heartbeat stops uses his power to defeat the Overlord The Overlord: screams Overlord and his Nindroids meet their defeat heroes get out and see the Overlord's helmet and Cole finds Jay's ninja hood cries in despair cries on Kai's shoulder comforts Mac Collins sees this to them, an essence of the Overlord grabs the helmet and escapes, swearing that he will one day return for his revenge Borg enters the scene Cyrus Borg: I used to think technology was the answer to our problems. the scene changes with Borg gives a speech Cyrus Borg: But then I saw that technology invented new problems. Devastating problems. But then, a Ninja named Jay saved us all. He was the perfect balance between us and technology. He taught us that life should be a balance. looks in despair to hear Borg say that Cyrus Borg: And now, Mac would like to speak for him best. steps up Mac Grimborn: Jay was always my friend in the world. He was there for me when we battled the Mut-Orgs. sparks of lightning appear as Mac unveils the statue of Jay Mac Grimborn: I give to you, the Quantum Ninja. looks at it Mac Grimborn: Go, Jay, Ninja never quit. we cut to Nya despairing over Jay's sacrifice suddenly hears his voice Jay: (computer) Nya, will you be my Yang? gasps in realization realizes that Jay is still alive Nya: Jay, is that you? Jay: (computer) Are we compatible now? Nya: (computer) Yes! runs to the factory line she looks happy sighs in happiness as the film ends